With the awareness of physical exercise increased each day, cycling, running, and roller-blading have become popular racing sports nowadays. In various racing events, as the environment and tactics change, athletes in the same team needs to adjust their own position and velocity accordingly. However, due to different perceptions from the athletes, a tactical formation may not be formed perfectly. Further, currently, the athletes can only adjust the formation based on information like wind direction, velocity and power together with their own experience without actually having other data for reference or comparison.
Based on the above, because of the mistaken judgment, the athletes in the team often fail to be adjusted to the correct position and velocity in response to changes in the environment and tactics. Therefore, how to provide the data for the athletes in the team immediately according to the current environment and tactics so the position and velocity of each athlete in the team can be adjusted is the direction that the person in the art is devoted to research.